The Two Greatest Heros Collide
by loverofharrypotter
Summary: When the golden trio use a spell to summon heroes from the furure to help with the War Percy and his friends are pulled into a fight against the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover so I really hope it is good, if you think I should continue let me know with a reviewJ Also, this story is cannon up to what I think is the end of Harrys fifth year. So, sadly Sirius died. The translation for the spell is just Latin translated on Google translate**

**Disclaimer- Surprisingly I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson…..disappointing right? **

England 1997, 12 Grimmwauld

Harry turned towards Ron with a quick _"don't go there"_ Unfortunately for Ron the look was not in time.

Hermione's head whipped towards Ron in typical fashion, "Ronald Weasley this spell is perfectly safe if preformed perfectly!"

Ron looked affronted and quickly began in typical Weasley fashion, "Honestly Mione I was just trying to help!" and as an afterthought added, "No need to go mental on me."

"Here we go again…." muttered Harry.

"MENTAL Ron mental!" shrieked Hermione.

Thus began the first Granger-Weasley argument of the day. Harry inwardly smiled; it was good to see his best friends acting like themselves again. After several minutes of Granger-Weasley bickering Harry decided it might be time to step in and end the argument before it escalated to full out screaming.

"And further more Ronald I spent….continued Hermione before Harry cut her off.

"Ron, Hermione we can't argue we have an extremely critical spell to perform," Harry soothed.

Hermione and Ron cut the argument off, but not without some final heated glares. The spell they were performing was dangerous and full out risking if not preformed precisely the way it was written. The spell if preformed properly would pull warriors from any given time to come to England 1997 and help fight the war against Voldermort and his death eaters. It wasn't that the trio and the rest of the order felt they couldn't handle the situation at hand; it was that after Sirius died they realized they did not want anymore deaths. The rest of the order wanted to be there when the spell was preformed but after loud Weasley yelling and Hermione spouting off the most logical reasons why know else needed to be there, Harry stepped in and said in his most serious voice that this was final. The spell required many things from blood from all of the wizards summoning him, to hair of a werewolf, time turner sand (_Hermione would not reveal how she got some, as she had given back her time turner_), and many other ingredients as well. The spell had to be performed at midnight; they had started preparing almost an hour before hand. They were currently sitting cross-legged in a circle holding hands, much to Ron and Harry's displeasure.

"

"All right the potion has been completed and the ritual has to be performed in 5 minutes exactly." informed Hermione.

"So, what happens if the ritual goes correctly?" asked Ron.

"Heroes from somewhere in time come and they'll help us….hopefully." answered Harry mumbling the last part.

"Oh."

"Well, its time." Hermione stated nervously.

In the center was the cauldron filled and bubbling, the room began to grow increasing darker and wind began to blow as Hermione, Ron ,and Harry began chanting the summoning spell.

"Ex temporis maximarum viri pauperis, et adducite tempus," they chanted over and over again till finally in the last chant, Hermione through the final pinch of sand from a time turner it the cauldron and nothing happened. The wind stopped and the lighting returned to normal but nothing spectacular happened.

"Did we do something wrong?" began Ron, but before he could finish Harry had jumped and the string of curses that Harry uttered in a minute would have made even the nastiest Death Eater blush.

After Harry finished his escapade, he sighed, straightened his glasses, and plopped back down, "Sorry, but Hermione did we do the spell correctly or is the spell a dud?"

"Harry, I just don't know," Hermione was almost in tears and frantically reading the ritual book, "I spent weeks preparing and learning every detail that goes into this spell."

Ron slowly and a bit awkwardly began rubbing Hermione's back, "Mione, I'm sure you did everything perfectly but sometimes rituals just plain don't work."

"Ron, that's it I'm never wrong, yes I know its vain but be honest when have I been so completely wrong."

Ron couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just turned and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione was so surprised that for a second she froze up, but she slowly melted into his embrace. After several minutes Ron made eye contact with Harry who was grinning like a mad man and wiggling his eyebrows. Quickly Ron detangled himself and gave Harry a deadly glare.

"Come on let's go downstairs and share the news." sighed Harry.

"Yeah let's get it over with," Ron agreed.

Hermione nodded as well her bushy hair bouncing.

The golden trio slowly headed down the stairs, moods considerably less enthusiastic. After the door was locked and they headed down the stairs, a bright light appeared and several bodies soundlessly fell to the ground.

…..

America, 2010

16 year Percy Jackson walked through his favorite place on earth, holding hands with his favorite girl, Annabeth Chase. He looked over at her, her skin was covered in mud, her gray eyes sparkled, and her long blond hair was in a messy braid with random twigs and leaves stuck in it. In Percy's opinion she looked beautiful. They were walking back from a famous camp-half blood capture the flag game. Percy turned when he heard his name loudly called by his best Satyr friend, Grover.

"Percy, Annabeth wait up!"

"What's up Grover?" asked Percy and Annabeth in sync.

"Yeah come here, Chiron wants you at the big house!"

"Why, did something happen?" questioned Annabeth.

"I heard a prophecy was made, Rachel said it was urgent." panted Grover who was currently yanking on Percy arm.

"All right, we're coming"

Quickly Percy, Annabeth, and Grover raced to the big house. When they arrived Chiron and Rachel were standing in front clearly impatient.

"Honestly hurry next time," shouted Rachel who looked extremely frazzled.

"Yes this is of utmost importance,"Chiron began.

"Yeah, yeah, this prophecy was very deep and confusing," Rachel interrupted.

Quickly Rachel filled them in about how, two half-bloods and a Satyr would go through time to help save a world to which they did not belong, to defeat a dark lord who had lived two mans lives. When she finished both Percy's and Annabeth's ADHD had kicked in and they were both fidgeting. They exchanged confused looks, and looked at Grover whose eyes had glazed over.

"What the..."began Percy when a tugging sensation started at his navel.

He looked a Grover and Annabeth who both looked at him. Annabeth looked startled" Do you guys feel it too?"

Before either could respond it all went black.

…..

**I hope you like it. Sorry the ending was rushed, but chapter two will hopefully be better. Review plzJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Attic, 12 Grimmwauld 1997.**

…

Percy awoke slowly with a stabbing pain in the back of his head, and the rest of his body was surely going to ache. Percy was no stranger to waking up in bad situations. Hey, he was even a slight fan of the mystery but that didn't mean he necessarily enjoyed it. When he decided to sit up his stomach felt as if it wanted to come up his throat and his head pounded even more. He heard some rustlings and felt a hand begin rubbing his back.

"Percy," said a voice that sounded like Annabeth, "Are you ok?"

He would have loved to answer but he couldn't think straight. After a couple of minutes of sitting still and not moving at all, Percy could sit up straight. He turned saw Annabeth sitting behind with a look of concern etched on her pretty face.

"Are you better Sea Weed brain?" questioned Annabeth.

"Yeah, are you though?"

"Been better….where's Grover?" asked Annabeth, clearly concerned.

Percy scanned the room until he located their satyr friend, who currently moaning about 5 feet away. Percy pointed and slowly stood up along with Annabeth and the made their way over to Grover. As Grover slowly woke up, he began to sit up.

"Annabeth...Percy what happened?" asked Grover when he finally woke up.

"I…" started Percy, "have no idea."

"Good job Sea Weed brain." snapped Annabeth grumpily.

Percy turned to Annabeth obviously hurt, and Annabeth felt a little guilt in her heart but was too embarrassed to apologize. Percy kept his face turned towards Annabeth, his eyes got bigger, and his lip began to quiver.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm sorry Percy."

"Ahhh thanks sweetie, I graciously except your beautiful apology." answered Percy smirking.

"Don't push your luck seaweed brain" growled Annabeth with a playful look in her eyes.

"Get a room you two, or better yet let's wait until we know what happened to us." Said Grover.

Percy nodded and as did Annabeth, they began a methodical search of the room. The each headed in opposite directions, at least Percy and Grover did. Annabeth had headed to the left when she froze. She could feel a cold dread building in her belly. She could hardly breathe.

"Oh this not good," she whispered, "Not good at all."

For there in front of her was a black cauldron, still boiling. A spell book was haphazardly tossed to the sighed, as if thrown in a fit of rage. She crept towards it slowly, and knelt down in front of the cauldron, she peered inside. Being a daughter of Athena she was naturally curious about the unknown. The inside of the cauldron was filled with a eerily black liquid, the top of it smoldering, and smoke floated upward. She turned on her heels and grabbed the old book, she began flipping through it, and her curiosity peeked. She was skimming the book, the letters jumbling up and not making much sense but one page jumped out at her. The page had been marked up with what appeared to be ink, random notes were written all over. She was now beyond curious, her ADHD had taken over, she did not have the patience to go over each word until she understood them.

Annabeth stood up and called over to her companions, "Guys, I found something!"

Percy and Grover turned towards Annabeth, their eyes widened considerably when they saw what she was standing by.

"What the….."began Grover.

Percy interrupted Grover and hurried towards Annabeth, "What is that?"

"It appears to a ceremony of some sorts, but I'm not positive of what orgin."

"Is it dark, was it a child of Hecate?" reasoned Percy, "They could have fought in the battle, and just be a sore loser out for revenge."

"You actually have a point Percy but I've looked over the books of Hecate and this one doesn't exist." said Annabeth.

Grover came over and he was not happy, "So what I'm getting is some freaky magic man did a spell and kidnapped us from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Basically," answered Annabeth," And, although your upset I need you to compose yourself and read this page, something's off about it."

Grover groaned but complied, he began to read in his head, his lips moving. But the longer he read the bigger his eyes got. When he finished his eyes big and mouth wide open.

"Well?" asked Percy after minute of Grover staring into space.

"Out with it Grover." huffed Annabeth impatiently.

"Percy, Annabeth, if I'm right we ain't in Kansas no more," said Grover finally.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and stared at Grover. Percy ripped the book out of Grover's shaking hands. He frantically attempted to read the page, muttering obscenities and remarks about how the world should go back to ancient Greek. After several minutes of Percy's attempt he finally admitted defeat, which is not an easy feat for a Demi god.

"Well what did the text read," asked Annabeth.

Grover looked relieved to be able to share the news, "Well from what I gathered we have been summoned through space and time to this….place."

"Alittle more in depth please." Percy asked.

"Umm the spell is like a summoning ritual, you if completed properly will be able to summon help from warriors." Grover explained.

"Annabeth what do you know about these types of rituals, does Hecate have any books like these?" asked Percy.

"Not to my knowledge but I've heard from some daughters of Hecate that these sort of rituals are forbidden because of the danger they bring" Annabeth said thinking hard.

Percy opened his mouth to comment on how they needed to find a way out of the room, when the door swung open and several voices could be heard. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy froze as the made eye contact with three teens. One with messy black hair, another with bushy brown hair, and soft brown eyes; and the last was a ginger with gangly limbs. Percy was in shock until a soft voice could be heard, hesitant but filled with happiness.

"Harry, the spell worked!"

….

So sorry that it took so long to update but school has been super demanding. I feel as though I have no free time. But, to all those that reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOU SO SO SO S SO MUCH! Please leave a review or ideas you would like me to incorporate, I would greatly appreciate themJ Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Well what do you think? I updated way quicker than last time. So I'll attempt to update about every week to week and a half. My schedule is hectic. SO read on and review after your done. Leave a review, a suggestion, or any way you think I can improve the story. I'm interested in finding someone to maybe beta for me. But if not its fine as well, =) till next time!

The attic Grimmwauld Place, 1997

After Hermione announced that the spell worked, the strangers quickly got in defensive positions. The tallest stranger grabbed a gold pen from his pocket and clicked the top of it, a large sword appeared.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron, and quickly drew his wand as did Hermione and Harry.

"Whoa calm down mate," soothed Harry in a voice he thought seemed the most soothing, or at least he attempted to.

"Yeah, we'll put away our wands if you put away your big pointy swords." reasoned Ron.

The tall boy with black hair looked at Ron with an _are you crazy face, _before looking at his companions who also had drawn their weapons. Hermione looked at Harry who was debating inwardly on the next course of action. Harry opened his mouth but before any words left pounding of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Harry saw how the stranger tensed in look as if they were planning to attack the minute the footsteps turned into more people. Harry decided to many wizards with wands drawn would provoke the teens, and pushed Hermione and Ron further into the attic. He quickly and quietly as possible locked the door with a spell. Luckily for them Remus had cast a spell to hide underage magic in the attic. Hermione shot Harry a murderous look before understanding reached her. Ron, look outraged and voiced it:

"Why'd you did ya do that Harry?" he whispered shouted.

"Think about Ron, why do you think he did that?" Hermione answered for him.

This whole exchange took place in a matter of seconds and the golden trio's eyes never once left the strange group. Harry noticed the tone of voice Hermione had used and quickly decided to distract them before an argument broke out in this dangerous situation.

Harry chose the tallest stranger to direct his question to, "Who are you people?"

(Percy, Annabeth, and Grover POV)

Percy was studying the three teens in front of him they were a confusing bunch. From what the bushy haired girl had said, they were the people to have summoned them to this place. Percy had given the three nicknames; he had heard the girl say the name Harry, so one of the teens was named Harry. He wasn't sure which one, so his next option was nicknames. Glasses, Frizzy, and Freckles. Percy had deduced they were in England or their kidnappers were English. But, another thing that seemed off ot Percy was the strangers clothes. Percy didn't know much about fashion trends but they still looked off to him. Percy exchanged a look with Annabeth, she was obviously ready to fight if needed but she was also deep in thought. Percy was snapped out these deductions when glasses asked him who they were.

Percy looked directly at Harry, "Who are we? I think the better question is who are you?"

Glasses looked at Frizzy before nodding, "Good point. I'm Harry, and this is Hermione, and Ron."

During this exchange Annabeth had studied the seemingly "normal" group of teenagers. She noticed how they never dropped their pointy sticks. How they were in defensive positions. She now knew that Harry was in charge, she saw how the others were subconsciously leaning in towards him. She also knew that they were not going to be attacked by these three in front of them.

Annabeth made eye contact with Percy and nodded. She would introduce them but they stay in a defensive position. She turned toward the strangers and said in her most controlled voice, "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and that's Grover."

The girl Hermione nodded and said what the girl obviously thought was a reasonable tone but really just sounded bossy, "Look we aren't going to attack you we just want to talk, so why don't you just put down the swords and we'll talk."

Annabeth scoffed, as did Percy, and Grover, put down their swords? While the three kept the sticks, from the way the three held them they were some type of weapon. Annabeth knew that the six of them couldn't stay in this stand off for ever, eventually someone would make a move the others would deem threatening and a fight would break out. Annabeth sighed and decided to make peace.

"All right, we can't stay like this forever. We wouldn't put our weapons down, unless you put yours down," began Annabeth, playing the diplomat, "And we know it's likewise for you as well. So we'll have to compromise, one person from each side we'll put a weapon down, until all weapons are lowered. Does that sound fair enough for you?"

The other teenagers looked at each other for a moment considering until Hermione sighed and said, "We accept this compromise."

The first person to lower their weapon was the boy Ron; he slowly began to bend down until his stick was placed by his feet. He did this while never letting his gaze wander from Annabeth and her friends. Grover was the next he began by placing his sword on the ground. The girl Hermione put her stick onto the ground followed by Annabeth. Percy and Harry were next, though their gazes were locked, and neither spoke they made a silent agreement. They in sync put their defenses on the floor.

'I'm guessing you three have some questions, and we'll be more than happy to answer them for you, but this attic is getting somewhat stuffy so let's head downstairs." smiled Harry, though his tone betrayed how nervous he was.

"Oh , we have questions. Lots of questions. Buckets of questions, we so many questions our questions have questions. We have…"Percy began sarcastically until Annabeth silenced him with a glare.

Ron snickered until like Annabeth, Hermione hushed him. Annabeth grinned to herself, she felt she actually might like Hermione. That is until she remembered that this was the girl who had kidnapped her. Grover who had been silent this whole time finally asked a question that made everyone go silent.

"Not to be rude or anything but before we go downstairs, can you clarify one teeny tiny thing for me? Where are we?"

Ron. Harry, and Hermione froze before in the doorway, Harry had been about to turn the knob. Ron was the one who answered, "Well mate…blimey. Fine I'll go right to the point your in England.

"What!" yelled Annabeth, "What year is?"

"Umm..1997?" answered Harry with a strange look on his face.

"1997. Ok, so we went time traveling, why and how did we get here?" Percy said with false bravery.

"We did a spell-"began Hermione.

"We know that" cut off Grover, "But why did you bring us here?"

Harry frowned and said, "We'll tell you everything down stairs."

Grover, Percy, and Annabeth relented and motioned for Harry to open the door. Harry unlocked the door and pulled it open. As he opened the door two red heads flew through the open.

….


End file.
